


He

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: See No Evil [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, BAMF Jon Snow, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Sansa hangs out with The Hound, Jon loses an ear.





	He

She needed him. Right now she was standing in front of The Hound. Sandor Clegane. And she was about to cry. He grabbed her arm. Tears streamed from her eyes. ‘Help!’ she yelled. ‘Help!’ she cried. Jon didn’t understand why Sansa was in the crypts. He only remembered one time she was in the crypts. So he ran down the stone steps carrying a wooden sword. Because, him, Robb and Theon didn’t get real ones when they spared. ‘Little lady,’ Sandor called her. That was his nickname for her. ‘Hey! Burnt-Bread! You wanna mess with me?’ Jon said. ‘Boy,’ Was all Sandor called him. It’s like a song, Sansa thought. Jon jumped on him. ‘Jon! Look out!’ Sandor had a knife. Of fucking course!, thought Jon. The knife collided with Jon’s ear, slicing it off, and leaving him a scar and a missing ear. ‘My lady,’ He said to Sansa as he fell to the ground. Did I save her?, thought Jon. He heard singing, ‘Jon?’ Asked Sansa, ‘Yeah,’ Was what he answered, ‘Thank you,’ He saw she had a few scars on her face. ‘Did he hurt you?’ She pointed to her private parts. ‘Oh,’ He hugged her, ‘You okay?’ She nodded no. ‘How long have I been out?’ ‘A week,’ She said to him, ‘So … , he raped yo—,’ ‘Yes, he did, and thanks, for saving me. Or well trying,’ Now Jon felt horrible.


End file.
